


Playing killer

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, share the love month, stlm2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://kpopaumeme.tumblr.com/post/142281665641/alloverthegaf-alloverthegaf-its-murder-time">this</a> and <a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Murder_mystery_game">this</a>. For the <a href="http://share-the-love-month.tumblr.com/tagged/stlm2016">share-the-love-month 2016</a>.</p><p>AU - Sabo is trying to kill his target but they’re just too smart for their own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing killer

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Despite the title and summary, no actual character deaths are involved. Might trigger people who aren’t into this type of genre.
> 
>  **Notes:** I’ve never experienced this before so LOL please excuse the rather bland way I wrote this.

Sabo prides himself as the stealthiest from his brothers. He can slip in and out of the rooms without anyone realizing. He can bypass people in the hallways without being seen. His brothers once joked that he must have trained as a ninja in his previous life. The only thing he can’t do is, walking on walls and ceilings. Gravity is too happy about taking him down on earth in a swift second.   
  
So this mission should actually be easy to accomplish.   
  
Sabo is shadowing his target down the common hallway. He sidesteps one side of the wooden floor where the planks creak and tries to keep his breath short and even. He quickly blends himself into the shadows of the hallway, very glad that someone turned off most of the lights.  
  
His target has yet to realize him following her since she got back from her last class.   
  
Koala, 19, Social Science first year student, taking advance classes, roommate is Rebecca, likes sweets. Since the start of the year, her routine has been going to class, take a break in the cafeteria with her friends, to the library and back to the dorms.  
  
The library looked like the perfect place to attack her, but it’s hard when she’s always hanging around with the librarian Miss Robin and the seniors from the rugby club. How she even knows any of those big guys in the first place is a mystery. There’s the team captain who calls himself Fisher Tiger, one really huge guy with bulking muscles and he had caught Sabo staring at Koala with suspicious eyes.   
  
So the library was off the list.   
  
His target is about round the corner, entering the common room. The Free-For-All Zone. This is his chance!   
  
Right after the common room, there is the dining room.  
  
“Shit!” Sabo mutters. “The dining hall.”   
  
He quickly rushes after her before he loses his chance, pulling out his knife and jumps behind her, aiming to stab her back.    
  
In a split second, Koala disappears from his sight and then there’s a knife in Sabo’s chest. The tip barely damages his clothes or scrapes his skin but Sabo winces anyway.   
  
“Gotcha.” Koala grins.   
  
“How did you-?” Sabo sputters.   
  
“You’re not the only one who is stealthy.” Koala smirks and pats his shoulder. “Now go lie down. You’re now part of the crime scene.” 

 

> 1) kill the target  
>  2) unless specified in the unwritten rule book for murderers, the time limit is one week  
>  3) no murdering allowed in dining halls, bedrooms and bathrooms   
>  4) happy killing!
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I struggled to write something these days. it seems a blank page will always stare right back at me at this point. OTL But I hope you’ve enjoyed this.


End file.
